dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension
|''Doragon Bōru Zetto Haipā Dimenshon}} is a Dragon Ball Z fighting game released for the Super Famicom in Japan on March 29, 1996, and the Super Nintendo in Europe on February 1997. It was the last Dragon Ball Z game to be released for the console. Overview Hyper Dimension features a story similar to that of the Dragon Ball Z anime, taking place from the late Frieza Saga through the Kid Buu Saga. The only prominent difference is that select characters losing certain battles does not impede on the progression of the plot. Other characters deaths, usually those of Goku or Gohan, require the use of a credit, appropriately a Senzu Bean, to continue playing. Also, the story mode of Hyper Dimension is not like other fighting games of its time, such as Street Fighter, Tekken, or Mortal Kombat where the plot focuses on the character selected by the player. Scenarios during the game start with focus on one character and generally end with the focus of another. The story mode is also quite inaccurate to the true story; mostly due to the lack of characters during various points in the story. Examples include Piccolo fighting Frieza in his final form and Goku being the one to defeat Cell as a Super Saiyan 2. The amount of life for characters is measured by a number system from 1 to 999, which can be charged at any time during the match. When the life reaches a level below 80, the characters are able to perform "desperate moves", which cause significantly higher amounts of damage. The characters fight on a multi-tier stage, which allows opponents to hit each other to other stages. In addition to Story Mode, the game features Versus, Tournament and Practice Modes. The Versus Mode allows a player to fight a computer-controlled character, or for two players to fight each other. The Tournament Mode allows up to eight players to compete against each other, or computer-controlled characters, similar to the previous ''Butōden'' games. Practice Mode allows a player to fight a player-controlled character, but no damage is dealt. This mode is useful for mastering combos or experimenting with the fundamental controls of the game. Used to listen to background music and sound effects. Although the Story Mode is not included in the French version of the game, the BGM tracks related to it can still be heard here. Characters Playable characters *Super Saiyan 2 Goku **Super Saiyan 3, transformation exclusive to the Super Dragon Fist combo attack *Majin Vegeta *Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks *Ultimate Gohan *Super Vegito *Piccolo *Majin Buu *Kid Buu *Frieza (Final Form) *Perfect Cell Non-Playable characters *Goten and Trunks (appears in Gotenks victory pose) *Mr. Satan and Bee (appears in Majin Buu's victory pose) *Super Buu (appears on the fighter selection screen) *Krillin (appears on the continue screen) Story Mode Battles (Note: Battles in Bold are battles that you have to use a credit to continue if you lose. The other battles allow you to continue the story regardless of winning or losing, though the story changes slightly if you win.) Frieza Saga * Piccolo VS Frieza * Goku VS Frieza Cell Saga * Vegeta VS Cell * Goku VS Cell Buu Saga * Goku VS Majin Vegeta * Majin Vegeta VS Majin Buu * Goku VS Majin Buu * Goku VS Kid Buu * Vegeta VS Kid Buu * Majin Buu VS Kid Buu * Goku VS Kid Buu 2 Trials of Gohan (Note: These battles are only obtainable by clearing Story Mode without using a Senzu Bean) * Ultimate Gohan VS Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks * Goku VS Ultimate Gohan * Ultimate Gohan VS Super Saiyan Vegito Trivia *Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension marks the video game debut of Vegito. *This is the first video game of the Dragon Ball franchise to have Kid Buu as a playable character. *Cell is the only character to have two Desperation Attacks. *If Player 1 was to survive or block the Desperation Attack of a computer controlled Gotenks, Gotenks would then be under the control of Player 2. *This is the first SNES video game of the Dragon Ball franchise not to feature Future Trunks. Gallery Site Navigation es:Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension pt-br:Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games